


性爱手枪

by paristhepilot



Category: Aerosmith (Band)
Genre: M/M, 上面的tag打得我心惊胆战, 不是扶她, 也不是扶她, 也真的不是性转, 但不是性转, 对不起我是个傻逼, 根本看不出是谁, 泰勒女士是女士, 真的不是, 第二人称, 都是qpl的错
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 吸毒和醉酒有害身心健康，和对他人性别的判断。





	性爱手枪

廉价的酒店和廉价的女人，起码你是这么认为的。是女人找上你的，她是业务熟练的妓女，能从扭曲的车辙中看出你醉醺醺的大脑和沉甸甸的睾丸。她趴在你的车门上，你抬头对上她一头乱糟糟的卷发。她长得清秀，但你说不出哪里就是很奇怪，或许是她嘟嘟的脸颊，或许是她浓重的下眼线和卷曲的睫毛，你醉得妈都不认得，自然看不真切，只是觉得怪，可这种怪异的感觉又让你想要被劣质的皮革拴住的性爱，是比呼吸还要强烈的生理欲望，是体内密密麻麻的蚂蚁啮合皮肤想要爬出。所以你带她去了最近的汽车旅馆。  
你下车之后发现她比你还高，当她贴近你的时候，长风衣的下摆撩拨你的膝盖，衣服上零零碎碎的带子就也跟着黏在你身上，像是试探猎物的章鱼触手，而你是自行注射了毒素的鱼，被困于食物链底层，你头昏脑胀，一个人上不去台阶，她就搂过你，像是大男人揽过他的小女友，手绕过你的腰，让你靠在她的肩膀上。她是个大骨架的姑娘，骨头硌得很，你靠得一点都不舒服，或许你把这话说出口了，因为她笑了起来，胸膛在你的脑袋下面起伏，你听到她的声音低沉得也像个男人。或许妓女都是这样，抽烟喝酒，还有无数男人的精液。你他妈的怎么能知道是怎么回事，但是你想要，你必须把自己埋进她温热的肉体中。  
她的嘴很好，能把你整个含下，你抓着她的头发往里送自己的阴茎，顶开她的嗓子，她发出猫一样的呼噜声，肌肉挤压你的性器，你感觉腿都要软了，她却把你吐了出来，你抗议着拉扯她的头发，她只是扇开了你的手，“别当个自私的婊子，”她还跪在地上，手伸下去解开了裤子，掏出了自己的家伙。你难以置信地眨眨眼，你应该软下去，觉得恶心，像是个被骗了的小媳妇一样大喊大叫，但你只是更硬了一些。是最后一片拼图按进版图，打开了你的七情六欲；是换好弹夹后扣紧扳机，一枪崩开你的头颅，往外流的却不是脑浆，而是粘稠的白色精液。你的脑袋开始疼。你在她再次把你含进去的时候发出小声的呜咽，她又低沉地笑了起来，你这次听清楚了她男人的声线，你是被猫叼在嘴里的麻雀，是战争时被放干了血的战马，她的嘴唇强硬地裹住了你，牙齿划过你的阴茎。她在说，落网的一直是你。你想要射，她看了出来，坏心眼地用舌头堵住了你的出口。是悬崖勒马，你被嚼头拽着向后仰头，暴露出脖子上漂亮的静脉和喉结，前蹄已经踏空，却被人跨在腰上，一脚踢进肚子，疼痛让你抽搐着扭转身体，势必摔得狼狈。  
她坏笑着要凑过来亲你，你却只想射精，她把大腿插在你的胯下，撑起你，你就自己前后磨蹭，骑在她的裤子上粗鲁地自慰。你低下头躲过她的嘴唇，她就掐住你的脖子，你上不来气，憋得难受，勃起而不能射精的感觉迁移到了呼吸系统上，你是脱水的鱼，是被吊起来挣扎的替死鬼，你被玩弄得逃脱不得，乖乖张开了嘴，但她却舔舐你的下颚。迫切需要射精的感觉慢慢淡了下去，你空虚得像是第一次被操完的姑娘，总觉得体内缺了根什么玩意。  
“想不想玩点新鲜的？”她没等你回答，而你只想要更多。  
她攥住你的肘关节，拍打你的小臂内侧，你指尖发麻，心脏在狭小的胸腔中紧张地跳动。而针管扎破皮肤的疼痛是干旱时的暴雨，你被淋得湿透，被快速砸下的雨水打得生疼，却还在雨幕中张开双臂。而你突然想起来，“我不混着打。”你说，“嘘……”她舔弄你的嘴角，“别这么扫兴。”  
你不知道她到底把什么扎进了你的血管，但你感觉嗓子眼发紧，准确说，你感觉体内所有的管道都在收缩，你被抽了真空，体内的浆液就要爆出来，你抓着她的胳膊，指甲陷进她的皮肤下，你可能在抽搐，因为她搂着你的力度很大，好像你是一匹生了病的牲畜，需要强硬地镇压。你的内脏不适应如此强烈的愉悦，你开始冒汗，很快身上就黏糊糊地覆了一层汗水，你恶心得干呕，感觉血液都冲到了皮肤下，只要轻佻地划开表皮就会迫不及待地往外涌。  
你在这个时候被她掰开了屁股，你从没做过这个，但血管内的化学试剂却是她的帮凶，从体内把你固定成她想要的姿势。你站在床边，向下弯着腰，枕着胳膊趴在床垫上。她先是伸进了一根手指头，你难受地扭屁股，她扇了你一巴掌，然后又加进去了一根手指。你在她用阴茎侵犯你的时候再次兴奋了起来，你疼得厉害，被撕扯得好像是流了血，感受不到操姑娘时飘在温水里的舒适。但是你却又硬了起来，你分不清是疼痛给了催化剂，还是”你招来的妓女正在操你”的事实点了火，但你硬得发疼，同时被毒品操成一团的大脑逼迫你向前顶跨，像是一条找不到母狗的丧家犬，发了情也只能呜咽地撅起屁股。她发现了你的勃起，笑着弯下腰握住了你的性器，你往后躲，却只是更深地吃进她埋在你屁股里的阴茎。她专注于撸你，好像都忘了自己的性器官还在你的屁股里硬着，她往掌心里啐了几口口水，握住你的时候拇指顶住龟头下的凹陷，她不但给你前后撸动，还不时转动手腕，握得更近，你甚至能感受到她手上的硬茧，你在她用指甲扣住你的龟头时射得出来，射精的时候下意识地加紧了屁股，清楚地感受到肠道的软肉碾压屁股里热辣而硬挺的异物。你听到她低声骂了一句，她掐住你的腰，快速而用力地操你。床在你的身下前后晃动，发出就要散架的声响，空气里满是精液的骚味，还有一股令人作呕的腐烂的霉味。你被操得神志不清，也分辨不出什么舒坦，什么快感，只是想要再多一点。  
你昏了头，你把手伸向自己的屁股，掰开那两瓣紧实的肉，当她前后抽动的时候，你能感到她的阴毛蹭过自己的手指，你找到自己肿胀的括约肌，触碰那可怜的肌肉时，酸涩的疼痛沿着你的尾椎向上传进脑髓，毒品却教唆你的大脑叫嚣更多，你揉过那红肿的外沿，听到身后的妓女倒吸一口气，她帮着你拉扯自己的屁股，直到能够再塞进一根手指，你夹在自己的肠壁和她的阴茎指尖，感到黏黏糊糊的肠液像是一条蠕虫，吞下你的手指，你又加进去一根，从自己的屁股里托住她的阴茎，她带着你的手指一起在你的肠道里前后移动，你已经分不清到底是谁在操你，是你自己还是你街边找来的妓女，但事实却是你们正一起玩弄你自己。  
当火热的精液打在你的肠道的时候，你的精液和口水早就流了一脸，跟着精液一起，打湿了一片床单。她拔出去之后，你还没撤回自己的手指，就感觉已经凉了的精液就沿着你的手指滑过手腕。而她拉过你的胳膊，把你整个人翻过去，你躺在自己的精液和口水上，她舔过你手臂上的粘液，最后舔舔嘴角，把舌头塞进你的口腔里。  
而你已经尝不出什么，昏了过去。

你醒来的时候感觉五脏六腑都在冒烟，而嗓子里的粘膜已经干涩地黏在了一起。肮脏而淫乱的记忆过了一阵子才逐渐恢复，你却不明白为什么你是一人在房间里。你站起来想要穿衣服退房，却发现不但是钱包，自己连衣服都没有了，地上只有一支用过的针管。


End file.
